


The Pill

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor's orders!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pill

"You are such a pill!"  
  
Brian couldn't have been more irritated. Justin had gotten on his nerves again, and it was the last thing he needed. Justin just stood there as Brian stormed off, the slightest hint of tears starting to well in his eyes, but then he got an idea that brought back his Sunshine smile.  
  
A few days later, Brian came home from work. "Sunshine, I'm home," he called.  
  
He heard footsteps on the stairs, indicating Justin was on his way. When Justin rounded the corner, Brian couldn't believe his eyes. There was Justin, in what appeared to be a costume that looked exactly like a time-release capsule. And on the costume was a note which read:  
  
 _"Rx: Take every day as needed."_  
  
Brian just stood there, taking it all in. Then it happened: The corners of his mouth turned up--into a smile! Before he knew it, he'd started laughing! Taking Justin into his arms, he gave him a big hug, as well as a smooch on the lips. "Oh, Sunshine," he laughed, trying to recover, "I will always,  _always_ need you."  
  
Justin just smiled, coming in for another kiss. He might be a pill at times, but he was Brian's pill, and this was one prescription Brian didn't mind refilling!


End file.
